A maximum twilight ending
by applelover45
Summary: Its basically about what happens after nevermore and the Cullens meet the flock ...Fun...lots of beloved FAX! FAX! FAX! FAX! FAX! FAX!
1. Chapter 1

Max's POV

It was finally over. Everything was over. I had finished saving the world, but at a huge cost... I had lost my Angel, I had lost everything in a short period of time. Before I had lost Fang, when he left, then Angel disapeared, finally Angel was killed by my father Jeb. I had killed him in return. If only I had not started to trust Jeb. Then Angel would still be alive. Then Nudge would not be in the emergency room. Maybe, I would be okay. But, as I said Its all over.

_ Its not over untill I say its over Maximum, _said the Voice

Why thank you for interrupting Voice, I replied.

_Stop grieving, she was a traitor and you know it,_ The Voice snapped.

"Shut Up!" I screamed aloud. Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy looked up, confused. Fang's gang had betrayed us every one of them, but I never trusted Maya anyway.

"The voice?" asked Fang. After all that had happened he could read me like a book. I nodded. " What is it saying?" We were both taking Angels loss very hard. Even Fang had cried. I really did not want to hurt him worse, but he would know if I lied.

I sighed, " Angel"

"What about Angel?" He was not going to leave me alone.

"The voice said she was a traitor, I don't believe him"

" I agree with you, but when has the voice been wrong, maybe it is right... again." At this point Gazzy had crawled into my arms and started bawling. I gave Fang a look that said **Do not go any further**, he shut up pretty and joined our hug so did Iggy.

That was when a doctor burst through the door, " She's awake and she needs help, Max come NOW!"


	2. Chapter 2

Maxs POV

I sprinted to Nudge's new hospital room. I felt guilty just looking at her. The erasers had pulled out weapons by the bucketload she got stabbed and shot on her legs. I thought she was dead. Well, untill you know all of the enemies metal weapons started floating towards her. As soon as the fight was over she was quickly carried at the speed of light to the hospital.

Her eyes flickered open. She stared at me. The moved her mouth, but she didn't speak. I was wondering what was wrong with her, Nudge is never silent, no matter what.

"She was shocked into silence, eventually she will talk." stated the doctor, "we hope" she almost muttered to herself.

Nudge looked scared. She tossed me a piece of paper. It said;

_Max? I know you feel guilty. Don't. I will talk. Soon, I promise. Can we go to a place called Forks, Washington it is a nice small rainy town. I think I will like small towns. They sound really nice. What do you think? Can you get the boys? I would like more noise in here. I mean what is wrong with the doctors are they like mute? When we get outta here I want to go shopping. Can I buy what ever I like? Can we go to school? Please, Please, Please. _

" okay Nudge I'll say yes to all of your demands." I turned to the doctors, "Get the boys, Now."

" But, But, But we can't have too many visitors" the doctor stammered.

"Get the boys, freakin now, before I kick from here to next Tuesday." I screamed. The doctor, literally, sprinted out of the room, down the hallway, and came back with Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy within milliseconds. Gazzy stared at Nudge, she stared right back at him.

It was starting to look like a stare off when Fang broke the tension, "Where is the noise?" We all started laughing except for Nudge.

Then we heard something, " Be quiet Fang! Hey, guess what I get to pick our next location!" I gasped, So did Fang, Iggy, and the Gasman. Nudge just beamed at us.

Fangs POV

Nudge is asleep, Max is just staring at her. I can see her brain working, what is she thinking about. I really wish Angel was here to tell me. Oh... Angel. It was my job to defend her while Max was busy saving the world. Angel had zapped me with her mind, had made me let her fight, for the wrong fight, then Jeb, who she had trusted, stabbed her in the back literally.

Tears started streaming down Max's face, " Don't think lof that"

Did she just say, "Think of that" I said utterly confused. How did she know what I was thinking about. Max was not Angel, she couldn't read minds, could she?

"No, I can't read minds. But, I can hear yours, I think." She looked so confused. _What the heck is happening?_

"Max, I can hear you." _Awesome, _she thought in reply.


	3. Chapter 3

Nudge POV

"I'm done with healing, lets leave. Lets go to Forks. Lets go shopping." I whined. So, we left because I did not want to stay. I am starting to feel like a princess.

We flew and flew and flew. I had something to say, though. Something really,really important. Something that would help all of us. So I blurted it out, " Max I... am hungry."

Gazzys Pov

When Nudge said she was hungry I would have completely sympathized, but I have been numb since...since...since... well you know what happened. I can't believe she is really gone, and out of my life. It's like I have this big empty hole in my heart. I try not to think about it, but I always think to myself in a conversation, What would Angel Say? That leaves me in a depressed state where I must have someone comfort me. It does not help that Nudge was in the hospital. It also doesn't help that i'm the one who, Ohhh never mind.

"But, Nudge we are almost at Forks," Max and Fang exclaimed at the same moment. They looked at each other confused, then they looked like they remembered something. Something weird was going on between them, I mean they hadn't gotten along well since Fang left, now they were speaking at the same time. No, that was not natural.

We kept flying. We made it to Forks by nightfall. We swooped into MacDonalds and Max swiped out the Maximum Ride credit card. We ate and we ate and we ate. Then we checked into a hotel. It was like a junkyard.

Maxs POV

One minute we're at a hospital, the next we are in a gross hotel looking at realistate. Please, someone explain how my life makes any sense. I really hate any kind of shopping ,except for food shopping.

_Max, suck it up we need a house, maybe you need allergy medicine for your allergy to shopping_, but it wasn't the voice,it couldn't be Angel, and I knew this voice. It was Fang.

_ Fang get out of my head, that space is mine, mine, and all mine,_ I snarled I my thoughts.

"I found the perfect house!" Nudge squealed. I just nodded. "Yes, I can have it"

I sent everyone to bed we had to hunt down this house tomorrow. More shopping, fun.


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY IF THIS IS DEPRESSING MY BFF MEGHAN JUST BUMMED ME OUT WITH STORIES OF OUTLETS,CHINESE,AN APPLE AND THE THE TWILIGHT SAGA. LET'S GIVE HER A HAND SHE IS "GOOD"**

**P.S. MEGHAN SAYS SORRY AND HI AND PI(YOU KNOW LIKE THE NUMBER)**

Maxs POV

_I ran onto the battlefield. I stuck Angel with Fang. "Keep her safe! Or you die!" I still don't trust him, not now not ever again. Maya ran up to me and punched me in the jaw. Funny how when you start to trust someone, they stab you in the back. But, I had been mentally prepared for this for months._

_ I turned on her. She was defeated before you could say traitor. That's when I saw it the entire school army marching, millions upon millions of erasers, flyboys, and any other mutation you can think of came at us. Angel ran up behind me and started pulling me down. I screamed and I screamed. Untill, Gazzy ran behind me, he didnt know it was Angel who had me down and I heard a blood curdling scream from my beautiful baby's mouth..._

"Max wake up, Wake up you are scaring everyone," It was Fang, he was shaking me. "You had a brain attack"

"How could tell?" I pondered.

"You know how I knew." Well, I guess I did, this shared talent kind of sucked, but sometimes it helped. It didn't matter I still hated it. I didn't want him to hear me. What if I ever thought something personal. Now he could hear me fight with the Voice. What fun this new skill would be. Just, one question could i block him out?

" Max do you really not trust me?" he whispered.

"Not now not ever again, not after what happened to Angel. Not after you left me. And certainly not after you made us trust a group of people, and did every single one of them betray us, you bet they did. You are not someone I might bet would save my life." He looked sad at my answer.

_Max, I know of a day that you will eventually trust him. I can't tell you when. I can't tell you why. I can't tell you how, but I can tell you it will be in your time of most dire need. _ It wasn't Fang, It couldn't be Angel, so it was the Voice. I was so shocked by this sudden appearance of the Voice. I didn't believe it. There's another thing I can't trust. Let's list the things I can trust:Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy. Well that was short. How about the things I can't trust: Fang, The Voice, My judgement, Nudges capability to of being healthy, that the school is gone. I'll tell you when I remember the rest.


	5. Chapter 5

**MEGHAN IS SNORING SO I BETTER MAKE THIS QUICK.(NOW SHE IS MY EDITOR/MANAGER) ANYWAY DO YOU THINK I SHOULD LET HER READ THE STORY WITH ME or BY HERSELF. I PERSONALLY THINK BY HERSELF BECAUSE IT WOULD NOT BE NICE FOR HER TO SHOOT ME DOWN IN PERSON. ENOUGH ABOUT ME BACK TO THE STORY.**

**P.S. MEGHAN IS IN THIS CHAPTER AND MORE TO COMe**

MAX'S POV

This is not my idea of fun. First we bought a house. Then we went clothes shopping. All paid through the maximum ride credit card. Nudge had bought me things I was positive I would never wear. It was like I was a Maximum Ride Barbie doll. A complete set with makeup, dresses, skirts, blouses. Thank goodness, I was able to stalk off on my own and find some Max style clothes.

When I found Nudge again she was next to some strange girl named Meghan. She told me Meghan lived here. Would be going to school with Nudge. When we were on her own Nudge said she was sort of annoying, but then she went on a rant on how much she liked annoying people. Does the girl not know what annoying means?

We went to our new home. We also got ready for school tomorrow. That's right I said school. I didn't like the idea, but Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy deserved to make some friends in my mind. Nudge and Gazzy were attending elementary school. While, Fang, Iggy, and I were submitted to the torture of high school. I will never fit it in. I will become a social outcast. Darn it, I don't even have a chance.

FANG'S POV

Today was going to suck. Not only, was I going to be the new kid in school, but Max was still mad at me, for everything. But, let's face it I deserved it.

Well, the ride to school was interesting. Max had been dressed by Nudge. She looks _different_ she feels _different_. I can tell.

_Stay out of my head and stay away from me at school_, ouch that wasn't nice.

MAX'S POV

My first class is English. Well I was going to be really far behind. Like, years behind. Oh well. I was told to sit "where ever". There was only one seat open the one next to some brunette named Bella. She was quite sociable. Almost like someone was right there watching her every move in case someone was going to attack her. Talk about a premonition.

When class was over, some guy came and escorted Bella to her next class. I didn't like him, but he was extremely handsome. He was pale with bronze hair. He and Bella were in my next class, biology. There was no where to sit. I asked the teacher he pulled over a seat to where Edward and Bella were sitting.

_Max don't trust them they are hiding something. They are worse than erasers, or Edward is. Bella is fairly harmless. But, if you mess with her, Edward will destroy you. Or he will try._

At that moment Edward gasped. "We need to talk, Max. We will talk after class" Well, what flew up his nose, and acid bomb. Gosh, well I thought people would be nicer round here. Guess not. The bell rang, I guess I had daydreamed the period away.

Edward dragged me away. " We both know that I'm not human, we both know your not human, so let's just confess."

"I am a human-avian hybrid. I just finished saving the world. My name is Maximum Ride, haven't you watched the news lately. Ever heard of "Fang's Blog". We have wings, we fly, we were raised in a lab, we all have powers. What are you?"

"Vampire, me and my family have powers too, I can read your thoughts that's how I figured out you weren't human. You have a voice inside your head that tells you what to do."

"What about Bella, she isn't one of you. Is She?" That measly girl could not be a Vampire right? Right?

"No, she isn't, but she knows about us. How many of you are there?"

"6, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Fang, Angel, and I. Sorry 5."

"But you named six people." Thats when I felt a tear stream down my face. Ohh...Angel... What possessed you to betray us... what made you do this to us... why?

"Ohhhh, I see. What talents do you have?"

" I can fly at super speeds, and have a voice telling me what to do, Fang basically turns invisible, Nudge can hack any computer, can tell who was touched which objects, and attracts metal, Gazzy, is the Gasman no further explanation needed, Iggy can feel colors, and can only see when snow blinded, he's blind, Angel used to be able to read minds, change her looks, control people using her mind, talk to fish, breathe underwater, we all can do that, let's just say she is a genetic jackpot. How many are you? What are your powers"

"7, Carlisle,Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and I. Alice predicts the future, Jasper controls emotions, I can read minds."

"Edward!" more than a few voices screeched at once. At the same time four voices screamed, "MAX!" Well I already knew who it was. The flock was my party. Whatever you call vampires was his party, of and don't forget to add Bella. This will be so, so much fun, but you know much patience I have so, hearing the story again would be just fabulous.


	6. Chapter 6

Fang's POV

Did I hear right? Did Max just confess what we are to this weird pale dude?

_ Yes you idiot he read my mind while the voice was talking immediately knew we weren't human. Their vampires. My voice warned me they weren't human. Stay off my case jerk, they don't even look human,_ Max snapped in my head.

"Ohhhhhhhh," I said aloud. Edward looked up really confused.

"Wait what just happened, I just heard her voice in your head, like you were communicating," Edward said.

"You must be going crazy," Max quickly lied, we had not told anyone yet.

"I may be a lot of things, but I'm not crazy, Jasper?"

"She lied I can feel it, lt's in her emotions, because she is embarrassed she slipped up so easily," Said a person who must be Jasper.

Edward's POV

These birds are getting stranger by the second, how did they evolve to be able to breathe underwater. How can Max and Fang hear each other's thoughts, I thought we were strange. People need to have a strong bond to be able to read eyes, most likely there needs to be an even stronger bond to read each others thoughts. They did not seem very close. I was definetly missing something.

Alice's POV

I can see them staying in our future. Helping us fight something. We were going to fight. For what? Bella and Angel. Angel? Who is Angel? Didn't Max say she died? Betrayed them? When? Soon?

"She's alive," I gasped. "Where's Bella?" I then screamed. That is when we saw one black hood. And one box. Why was one of the Volturi in Forks? Why was the box screaming?

"Bella has been kidnapped by the Volturi, Angel is being kept in the same place. We have to rescue them before it's too late."

MAX'S POV

OMG, Angel was alive. We were now at an airport flying out of the country to rescue my baby and Bella. I thank the gods, Nudge sent us here.

_Max help me, please help me, please, please help me, they say they will keep be here until they know that I've developed all of my , Bella doesn't have as long as me she has only a couple of weeks. She says to tell Edward that she is okay, or still living. _ It was Angel, so she was still alive.

I looked at Edward, he looked pleasantly surprised that she was still alive, sad that he knew what would happen to her if he was too late.

FANG'S POV

Angel is alive. Angel is alive. Angel is alive. Angel is alive. If Angel is alive who died in her place? Had the school made a clone of her too? I didn't care as long as Angel got home alive. Wow, I am shocking myself with all this emotion that has come through. I honestly didn't think I had that much emotion. I really had blocked my emotions from myself since I left.

MAX'S POV 

We were on the airplane. I was sitting with Fang and Edward my two favorite people. Edward looked at me, "How does she send messages to you?" he questioned.

"No one knows, she has so many talents it's scary" I said easily. This was going to be a really awkward plane ride. Not only am I extremely claustrophobic, but both of the people who were sitting next to me could read my mind. But, I could have some fun with that.

FANG'S POV

Max was being extremely cruel. By now I was screaming on the inside. She showed me pictures that I DID NOT want to see. She showed me pictures of herself right after I left, ouch. She showed me pictures of her and Dylan kissing, it felt like a bullet. Then she showed me one last horrific picture, it was of Angel right after she died.

"Max stop, please" I yelled at her.

EDWARD'S POV

Max was torturing Fang with pictures. These pictures were scaring me to. Then she showed me a picture. A picture Angel had showed her. The picture of Bella, injured beaten up, and desperate. I winced.

"Max stop, please" I asked loudly.

MAX'S POV

Well since Edward and Fang could kill me if they worked together. I mean there was nowhere to run, I was on a metal death trap commonly referred to as a plane.

Great, now I have nothing to do. I was only giving Fang what he deserved. I don't know about Edward, but it taught him to stay out of my mind. He was going to have to learn sooner or later. I just don't put up with anyone other than Angel reading my mind. It is MY mind, not his mine.

Oh well, I guess I would just wait out the rest of the 4 hours.


	7. Chapter 7

MAX'S POV

We finally made it to Italy. I was the first one off the plane and I was just enjoying being out of that metal death trap. We rented three cars. By the time we got off the plane the vampires knew that we all had claustrophobia.

As I got into the car, the voice decided to pay me a visit, _Your time of need is coming it's coming soon._

_Great isn't that the time when I start trusting Fang, Can't wait for that to NOT happen. _I replied very sarcasticly.

_ Yes, now suck it up Maximum you have an Angel to save, and don't forget Bella. Max they are in the sun room. You can't miss it. In the Volturi palace. _Sometimes I hated how the Voice could be bossy. Usually I would ignore it, but since Angel was involved I payed so much attention that it hurt.

_Max don't stress yourself out like that. You should relax, _said a fairly soothing voice, Fang.

_What am I going to do relax, while angel is in danger? As if. And, did I not tell you to stay out of my head? _I snapped. I was running on fumes at the moment. We needed to stop for food soon or I was going to starve.

_I know, airplanes don't feed us nearly enough,_ Fang bothered me again.

_I don't care if you listen to my thoughts, as long as you don't comment on them,_ I told him. This was completely untrue, I hated that he could hear my thoughts.

_Max, Max, Max, please, please help me I, I'm being tested. They want to see how much pain I can take. There is a girl named Jane, she makes you imagine pain so great and it feels real. I am so confused, why isn't Bella reacting to Janes stares? Why does Aro ask her questions, instead of taking her hand? There is something weird about that one, but I like her. Why does she say her friends are coming? Who are her friends? How can a regular human be strong enough to break us out?But, I am starting to figure out they aren't so human. I don't know why I am asking you questions. It's not like you can reply. I love you Max, and you have to start trusting if you don't, something will happen. Max you will always be my favorite person, and my hero._

Tears started streaming down my face. Oh... Angel. I looked at Fang a tear streamed down his face.

_Even Angel says you should trust me, why won't you trust me? _He was crying in his head. That thought wasn't meant to come to me. But, nothing was secret anymore.

_It's annoying when someone eavesdrops on your thoughts, isn't it Fang._

" Would you guys stop arguing in your minds. It is so annoying. When will you both get over your fears and admit it to the other. You know what i'm talking about. Just because you can hear each others minds, it does not mean you can understand those minds."

"Your wrong", we both snarled at the same time.

Nudge glanced up at us, " I don't mean to interrupt, but what was Edward just saying about hearing each others minds. Because I am really confused. What is happe-hmrfiugihakjb" Gazzy had put a hand over her blabbermouth.

"Explain" Gazzy prodded.

"Fang and I can hear each others minds" I simply stated. I saw something new, Nudge was speechless.

GAZZY'S POV

We're off to say Angel, and that other person bella as well(sang to the tune of "We're off to see the wizard")

Well that is what I was singing in my mind. Talk about encouragement on my part.

Edward's POV

Could that kid Gazzy please stop singing that song he made up. It is driving me insane. Maybe, bird blood wouldn't taste too bad. Maybe, if I could get my hands on him... focus, Edward. Think of Bella. I think my thoughts are the only ones safe. Until we find Angel. Then no one's thoughts are safe. Not even my own.

Angels POV

I will never take having Max for granted ever I have right now is Bella. Sure she's nice. But all she ever thinks about is this guy Edward. I think I am permanently scarred from, how much I have been forced to explore their relationship. Edward is a mind reader, but he can't read her mind, Lucky him.

Bella's POV

I never thought I'd be in this situation. The Volturi have kidnapped me. So much for me and Edwards deal. I mean we would have gotten married first. Than a honeymoon. Then I would be changed. Was that so much to ask for? Well now I miss Edward. All I have for company, is a mind reader who can read my mind. She scares me she says her name is Angel. She has been inside my head.

_You are going to stop thinking about Edward for the next hour, instead talk to me,_ I was suddenly compelled to talk to the little creep. _Also, relax. I don't like people when they are anxious._ Wow, was she Edward and JAsper in one adorable 7 year old body. So cute, yet so demonic.

"Hi, what are you? You obviously are not a human, vampire, or werewolf."

"Human-Avian hybrid"

" Well that adds to my list of species I did not know existed until I moved to Forks"

"Do you know Max?"

"Max Ride?"

"She raised me and is my leader"

"Your with her? Does she have wings too?"

"Yes"

"That's why Edward needed to talk to her!"

_ Why does everything in your life relate to Edward?_

MAX'S POV

Good news we have made it into Volterra. Bad news, why don't you try a way to get into a secret palace with Vampires that sparkle in the sun and kids with wings on a cloudless day?

Well, at least I was able to harvest some calories. That was the plus of having the vampires. One of us would eat our dish and their dish since they can't eat. Score for the flock.


	8. Chapter 8

MAX'S POV We got into the Voturi castle. I told them to find the sun room. We found the sun room we got Angel. I had Angel back. Or I had her body back. The first thing I heard when I entered the room was a sharp scream. Then Angels face turned to horror as she sent to everyone " the burn".  
"We came too late, they have changed her, she will become one of us." Edward cried, you'd think someone who didn't know her wouldn't cry.

I was on the floor at this point. I could feel myself crying. "Max. It's okay Max. She will be fine and will live with the Cullens. Max look at me. Do you trust me?" It was Fang.

"Yes, I will always trust you. You are my second in command."

Edward's POV Max and Fang looked at each other. They stared at each other. Both mourning their little girl. Max finally trusted him. He looked at her. He looked at her like I look at Bella. He reached down and kissed her. She kissed him back. I knew they loved each other. I knew there had to be a reason for that connection, I just knew it.

Fang's POV " Max, I'm sorry I ever left you. I'm sorry I broke your heart. I'm sorry about everything that happened" I confessed to Max.

MAX'S POV When did the human rock suddenly get emotions. " Fang, I've missed you so, so much!" I smiled and hugged him so hard that he gasped.  
Edward's POV "Uhmm guys I know this is great and all Max and Fang together again. Soul mates! Yay! But, can we go save Bella now?"

"Yes, but promise us you will always take care of our Angel and accept her into your family since we can't keep her now that she is going to be a vampire." Max weeped, suddenly back to being deppressed. Darn it Jasper was really enjoying that climate. Now he was surrounded by sadness.

MAX'S POV I hung the screaming Angel over my shoulder, and we went to find Bella. It was hard to hear anything over Angels screams. I was broken on the inside. I would never get Angel back, ever again. I would never get her back. I had years more to live, but I would never be able to speak with her again.  
We found the room with Bella in it. She was sickly, with cuts and bruises everywhere, but she would survive.  
Someone who I presumed was Aro slunk out of the shadows, " Edward, you are back. When were you planning to change Bella, or should I do it myself?"

"After graduation."

"OK you may leave, ohh and Max you have not lost Angel forever." I stared at his face. I didn't care who he was, he did not have the right to hurt my Angel.

ANGEL'S POV The only thing I could feel was the fire. It was spreading through my entire. I knew what I was becoming. I was not happy. Unless I had amazing self control I probably would never see the flock or max. Oh well, I can't stop it now. I can hear Max and Fang's thoughts, I am so glad they can be together again. I'm just sad I will never view their love again. 


	9. Chapter 9

Max's POV "When will she wake up?" I questioned Alice.

"In about 30 seconds." Well I guess in 29 seconds I would be forced out of the room. Angel's eyes fluttered open. The Cullens all looked taken aback. "She still has blue eyes, they're supposed to be red. Why aren't they red?"

"I don't want to drink blood, I want two double cheeseburgers with 5 orders of fries. I am hungry. Not thirsty hungry. Hi Max!" Angel ordered. Edward ran out of the room. Within seconds he was back with her order.

"Wait a minute, you just told me to do that, in my head. How did you do that?" he looked confused. The look on his face was priceless.

"YES finally someone out powers him. I was beginning to think he was the most powerful person other than Jane and Alec out there." Emmett exclaimed fakely. Everyone laughed. Angel bit into her food. Her face looked so happy.

Angel's POV I looked at MAx. I hugged her. I love it when MAx lets me hug her. I am glad that I do not need to drink blood. Thank God! I mean it would kill me, if I ever killed anything.

Max's POV I was taken aback. Angel hugged me without lunging and trying to bite me. Angel was so beautiful, so beautiful. Frozen at the age of 6. She would never grow up. Never grow up. I would never see my little angel ever be grown up. Fang obviously felt the same way. He took my hand and looked at me.

It's ok we thought to each other at the same time. Right after we thought that both Angel and Edward said awwwww. Both Fang and I gave them death glares.

"Ok so guys," Carlisle addressed the flock, " Well, I think we can agree that we have been through alot together, and we really like you guys, so we were wondering if you would like to stay with us from now onward." I looked at the flock, they looked back at me, and we silently agreed, "Yes we would love to stay with you" 


	10. Chapter 10

MAX'S POV Graduation was in two days. Everything was back to normal, or as normal as being an experiment can be. We sit next to the Cullens everyday at lunch. Everyday Ese takes Iggy to the grocery store, and he cooks us awesome meals. Alice has forced me and Bella on many shopping trips, I have at least 1,000 different outfits that I will never ever wear. It does not help Alice's ego issues that Fang was always begging me to wear them.

We all had separate bedrooms. I was loving the life of the rich. Literally loving it.

I was dreading graduation. Alice had cheated me into letting her pick out my outfit. I could tell she was going to put me in the dreaded dress. Bella was also dreading graduation. She hated dresses almost as much as I did.

FANG'S POV A voice whispered to me out of the shadows," Fang, I need your help!" Alice hissed.

"What do you want?"

"I saw that MAx won't let me put her dress on her, so I need your help tricking her into coming into my room!"

"All that to see Max in a dress. Deal"

"Thankyou so much Fang now I need to go find Edward." I didn't care about what Max would think now all I cared about was getting her into Alice's room tommorow.

I'm so sorry it's so short, I'm really tired, and just got back from swim practice. Even I need to sleep. 


	11. Chapter 11

OK so I know it's another short chapter and all, but I only had 10 minutes to write this, plz review I really like opinions

MAX'S POV "FANG PUT ME DOWN YOU FREAKIN IDIOT" I screamed it was just past 2'0 clock and Fang was carrying me over his shoulder. I started my attack I kicked I screamed and I punched, but he would not let me go.

He held me tight, not letting go. As Angel just stared and giggled. "Let me down, Or I'll kill you, and you know I can." Angel was laughing. That's when I saw Bella.

BELLA'S POV "Edward put me down, put me down now, or I will get Max to kill you," I screamed.

"Sorry Bella, but I can't. You'll be fine. I feel really bad for Fang though, he'll have bruises for weeks" I looked Fangs way. Max was beating him up pretty well, but he still wouldn't let go. Just as I was thinking Edward sprinted me to Alice's room. There was two chairs and some rope.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed as I realized what was happening.

MAX'S POV "Look, Max, I can't let you go, ok? So PLEASE stop beating me up." He just told me.

"Sorry, but I am not being tortured just for the fun of Alice," I snapped.

"Ohh well, it's happening anyway."

I was carried into Alice's room. Fang held me down in a chair while Alice tied me up and gagged me, let's just say I was not the happiest camper. 


	12. Chapter 12

FANG'S POV Max never understands how beautiful she actually looks. As she walked into the room for the party, I stood there awestruck.

It's impolite to stare Max teased in my head.  
MAX'S POV Fang was staring at me and it was making me very self-conscience of myself. I made myself walk away from his stare. Bella seemed just as stressed as I was, but she was talking to a group of werewolves. And they were pestering her about when the battle would be. Wait a minute...Battle?

I rushed all the over to the stairs, " Battle, I want in two!"

"If you let her in Bella you have to let us fight," Jacob begged.

"Great, now my vision just disapeared, so they will fight, and they better fight well," Alice all but punched us while saying this 


	13. Chapter 13

FANG'S POV Max never understands how beautiful she actually looks. As she walked into the room for the party, I stood there awestruck.

It's impolite to stare Max teased in my head.  
MAX'S POV Fang was staring at me and it was making me very self-conscience of myself. I made myself walk away from his stare. Bella seemed just as stressed as I was, but she was talking to a group of werewolves. And they were pestering her about when the battle would be. Wait a minute...Battle?

I rushed all the over to the stairs, " Battle, I want in two!"

"If you let her in Bella you have to let us fight," Jacob begged.

"Great, now my vision just disapeared, so they will fight, and they better fight well," Alice all but punched us while saying this 


	14. Chapter 14

MAX'S POV It was time to train for fighting Vampires. I realized how much I missed fighting my way through erasers. I personally hated my job, I was forced (by Fang) to stay with Bella and Seth to protect Bella from what ever could get her. Yipee! I hated Fang for it though, you could obviously see the real reason for me staying behind, it was to protect me. Since when, does Maximum Ride need protecting? Since never!

Oh well, this was one fight I was not going to win. considering that Alice saw me up in the mountains with Bella. What a disapointment because I really wanted to kick some vampire butt.

BELLA'S POV It was time to go into the mountains. I would rather Max flew me up, but she could only carry about her body weight while flying, she was only 90 pounds. I happen to be 20 pounds heavier than that. So, I had to settle for Jacob. All I could think of were my conditions with Edward. I was going to marry him. I guess that was in all reality what I wanted though, so I will be fine. I will be fine.

(A/N basically the same thing that happens in Eclipse but Max does Seth's job and gets hurt a little bit worse to the point where she has broken a wing)

MAX'S POV I'll be the first to admit I was wrong about not being to fight. I got to go one on one with some vampire. Yay! But, it was over. And I am injured. I can't fly down. Let me tell you what happened. Well, the vampire caught me off guard and he snapped my wing. Talk about rude!

As soon as I was injured, I heard Fang get angry in his mind. I knew was taking off. I would have stopped him, but I the all powerful Maximum fainted.

When I woke up I was back at the Cullens house. And my wing hurt like heck. I tried to move, but something was holding me down. Someone knew i didn't like bedrest. They had tied me down, so I couldn't hurt my wings. That person was in for a bad day though. And I knew exactly who they were, and exactly where to start. 


	15. Just an authors note

**Hey, so look I just want to tell people reading this story to review(other than readingisthebest I love her) I am going to keep writing but will not update until I get a review from 2 other people. If you don't like it tell me what you don't like**

-Applelover45


	16. Chapter 16

**I GOT BORED OF WAITING FOR PEOPLE TO REVIEW OKAY? TAKE TIS AS A GIFT**

FANG'S POV

"MAX STOP IT!" I screamed. She didn't. "Stop and I'll untie you." I begged.

"You better! who's idea was it to tie me up anyway?" She questioned.

"It was a group decision, everyone knew you would struggle, that would hurt your wing worse."

"Well are you going to untie me or not?" She said clearly exasperated. The her face changed to complete horror. She started screaming.

MAX'S POV

2 words. Brain attack. It was the worst one yet. I was back at the school. And they were experimenting on me. The funny thing was that I was alone. Then I saw it the entire flock. Dead. On the floor. Then the pain came, and I switch to a different scene. I'm being tortured by a secret. I can keep it. But, in order to keep the flock safe I have to leave them. Oh My God, the secret. It was truly horrific. Then it flickered to a new place. Then another. They keep getting worse and worse.

CARLISLE'S POV

She was held down, and writhing. Her face was clenched tightly, her eyes squeezed shut. She was in terrible pain. I could just tell.

FANG'S POV

The brain attacks were back.

"What is wrong with her?" Edward asked

"Brain attack" Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, and I replied.

EDWARDS POV

Brain attack. More like brain trying to kill max. Or brain torture. I had to give it to her this girl, she was extremely brave, some of this stuff would make me go running screaming down the hall right now. She had stopped screaming.

MAX'S POV

Everytime, I thought it was going to end, it just sucked me back in even worse than before. Then something caught my eye.

"Max, come back to see me, I am at your moms house. I need to talk to you." It was Jeb.

"If you don't more of these will come, come alone. I am only trying to help you." Wait a minute I had killed Jeb, hadn't I?

FANG'S POV

She opened her eyes. Everyone in the room gasped in relief. Then Max did something, I don't think she has ever done before. She fainted.

CARLISLE'S POV

I rushed to her. "She's okay, as soon as she wakes up she will be fine."


	17. Chapter 17

MAX'S POV

I honestly felt fine, but I could not bring myself to open my eyes. I tried. But they just would not open. So, I thought about what Jeb had said. I decided to go. When I was better.

_ Max that is not a good idea, you know it isn't don't go, _The voice chided in my head.

_I can't keep having these brain attacks, plus I can whoop his sorry butt anyday, at anytime. _I told the voice

"When will she wake up?" I heard a voice say.

"Well, she woke up about an hour ago, can hear us right now, but will not open her eyes for about 30 seconds." said a voice that was obviously owned by Alice.

"It's funny, I can't read her mind right now, Fang?"Edward said confused.

"Me neither, it's almost as if she has put up a wall." Fang said.

"I can't hear her either." Angel confided. Okay it was time to wake up. I opened my eyes. Everyone gasped.

FANG'S POV

Her eyes. Her hair.

ANGEL'S POV

Why are her eyes...?

EDWARD POV

I did not see this coming...ever.

ALICE'S POV

I foresaw this happening, but I am still suprised.

MAX'S POV

_Max everybody gasped because you have developed a new skill, when you are happy your hair turns red your eyes turn green, when you are angry your hair turns black and your eyes turn bright blue, when you are sad your hair turns light blue and eyes turn light blue, when you are confused, like right now, your hair turns purple and your eyes turn daffodil yellow, when you are annoyed your hair goes bleach blonde your eyes turn dark red, you get the point your hair is also alot longer than when you didn't have this skill. When you are feeling no emotion your hair and eyes will be normal. _The voice quickly told me.

"OHHHHHHH" Everyone in the room said. Of course they can read my mind. This irritated me, my hair turned bleach blonde. At least this would give me some new disguises.


	18. Chapter 18

MAX'S POV

It was the dead of night. I snuck out of the Cullen's house, or should I say mansion? I was off to see my mom. I took off, and I poured on the speed, no one could catch me now. If I continued at this speed I would get there in just an hour.

I arrived at my moms house. It was dark, lights were off, but I could tell Jeb was there. I went inside and turned on the lights.

"Hello Max." Then the ground rushed to greet me.

FANG'S POV

I went downstairs, expecting to see Max. She wasn't there, I guessed she was still asleep. I went up to her room. She wasn't there. I tried to pick up her thoughts. She wasn't in the house.

"MAX IS GONE!" I screamed extra loud.

MAX'S POV

When, I woke up I was on a operating table. My old buddy Ter Botch was staring at me.

"You know, Max, you are a very special specimen." Okay so one day the whole flock needs to the die, the next I am really special. That ticked me off. My hair turned bleach blonde.

"Notice anything different about yourself Max?" I looked down at my body. Wait, a minute. Where was my body? "Your invisible." I turned myself visible. Thank god I could. "Listen Max, we will let you go as soon as we are done talking to you. We just wanted to let you know that you are developing a series of powers. You will be very powerful. We just wanted to let you know. We will also be programming you with a couple of extra powers. No worries!" Then he jabbed a needle into my arm, and the world went black again.

FANG'S POV

Where the heck did max go? Why did she leave? Is this what she was blocking from us?

MAX'S POV

They let me go. I couldn't fly. I had to walk. I had to... I had to. I fell over. I lay on the ground, feeling like poop. I rested for a couple of hours.

When, I got up I felt well enough to fly. I took off, but I did not fly fast. I was sick. Then I saw something. Or somethings. Some flying things. 5 flying things. The flock.

"MAX!" 5 voices screamed out.

FANG'S POV

She looked like she had wrestled a mountain lion, then climbed Mt Everest, then been run over by a train, then finally was snapped in half... twice. I pulled her into my arms and hugged her. "Are you okay, Max?" I asked. She shook her head no. "Can you talk?" She nodded. "Then why don't you" she shrugged. Then she disapeared.

I could still feel in my arms, but I couldn't see her. "Max, your invisible."

"I know" she croaked. She flew to the ground, we followed her. The Cullen's met us there.

MAX'S POV

I must have looked like a train wreck because everyone stared at me. The in was time to be interrogated


	19. Chapter 19

Angel's POV

"Max why did you go?"

GAZZY"S POV

"What the heck, happened, why didn't you bring me? I could've blown up stuff!"

FANG'S POV

"Where were you?"

BELLA'S POV

"Max?"

Max's POv

The questions were all asked at once. I couldn't listen to them all.

"We're overwhelming her" Angel, Edward, and Fang said at the same time.

"Max, just tell your story," said Angel. I explained. Everyone had mixed levels of horror on their faces. Then, the time finally came for us to go home.

TWO HOURS LATER

Ok so I missed alot. Edward and Bella are getting married, Angel started growing, and Iggy can see. How did all that happen in just two days. I was gone only two freakin days, and this freakin happens.

"Max," A voice whispered out of the darkness, "Can we talk?" It was Fang. I got up, and followed him out the door. We flew outside to the surrounding forest.

"Max, never do that again!"

"Fang, if I didn't go, the brain attacks would have continued. I can't live a life where I double over from headaches every five minutes."

"Please, Max. Next time just tell me. Just tell me. I don't want you to disapear. I need you. I had a panic attack yesterday morning when you weren't in your bed. I thought you were dead. Look, just don't run off again." Great now Mister Rock was getting all emotional on me.

"Next time I'll tell you."

"I love you"

"I love ..." I was interrupted by a kiss. That kiss led to several more kisses. I was totally digging this "conversation".


	20. Chapter 20

BELLA'S POV

I can't believe it! I' not allowed to be invovled in planning MY wedding. It's an Alice and Nudge free for all in the other room. The wedding is in 6 months.

6 MONTHS LATER

MAX'S POV

"Nudge, trust me you do not want me to help Bella get ready. You really don't. I'll just screw it up." I was begging Nudge.

"We have plenty of time for you to screw up, but on the off-chance it's pretty I want you to do it. Please Max, Please." I looked at her eyes. Shoot, bambi eyes. Now I was trapped.

"Fine," Fang shot me a look that said, _you woos._

_ Excuse me, but who let Angel get 7 new puppies, that may I mention I have to take care of,_ I shot back into his head.

_Fine, but admit it you love each and every single one of those puppies. _He sighed in my head.

"Shut up" I said. I got a confused look from Nudge. Then, she realized I was glaring at Fang.

"Okay, so Bella is here, ready."

BELLA'S POV

I started to wonder how many different makeups were on my face. "27" Angel answered. Wow that was alot, was I really that ugly. "No, but you look even prettier with makeup."

_Do you think without makeup Max is prettier than me_? I asked in my head.

"Yes" Angel replied, "But, not now that you have makeup on."

_ When are you doing her makeup, _I asked.

_After we get her strapped into a chair, _she said in my head, wouldn't want max to hear.

_Poor Max, _

_I don't feel sorry for her in the least, _Angel said in my head.


	21. Chapter 21

**Dear Beloved Fans,**

** Meghan and I are having a serious converation about having bread wars. Vote for me in the turnout.**

** -Applelover45**

MAX'S POV

Emmett yelled through the door, "WHY ARE YOU KILLING A BEAR WITHOUT ME! WHY DO YOU HAVE A BEAR IN YOUR ROOM?"

"We're not" Alice screamed back, "We're trying to get Max's makeup on."

"Do you want the stuff to knock her out?"

"YES!" Alice screamed. Something small flung into Alice's hand then against my mouth. The whole world went black.

When I woke up, I was in a van again. Sound familiar? Alice grabbed my hand and draged me behind the church. Right! I'm a bridesmaid. I looked at my dress, purple a halter dress, Nudge and Alice were wearing the same. Angel was flower girl she looked amazing. I couldn't take my eyes off her, until I saw Bella. She was amazing.

Then I saw Angel walk down the aisle, then Nudge, then some girl called Jessica, then it was my turn. Then Alice, and finally the most important one Bella.

_Max, listen now and listen quick, you are developing a new skill as we speak, you need to focus so no one notices, NO DON'T PANIC, remember your features, you will be able to see x-ray vision don't panic when your vision changes, Do not panic. _It was the voice. Then all I could see was black and bones, but I was prepared for this. I didn't panic I just focused on my skeletal system.

"MAX, the wedding is over." I heard a voice yelling at me. I must have blanked out. "Max?"

"What Fang?" I sighed.

"Why on earth are you staring at your hand?" He questioned.

"X-Ray vision." I said nonchalantly.

"You can see our bones?"

"Is anything broken?"

"No why?" I was fairly surprised by this question.

"Iggy, 'accidentally' threw a flower pot at me because I let Gazzy fart in the church." At this I started laughing. It was so typical "Flock".

"So, I sort of missed the entire wedding?" I asked.

"And the party, we couldn't snap you out of this, Bella and Edward have already left."

"Shoot, I wanted to say good bye."

"Oh well, guess they won't be back for a while."

"Yep"


	22. Chapter 22

MAX'S POV

_It's weird not having them here, _I thought to Fang and Angel.

Fangs mind was very busy I decided to listen in, _Hi! Max how are you? I'm fine thanks. So, I think it's weird without Bella and Edward too..._, She was distracting me.

_SHUT UP!ANGEL! _I screamed in her head.

_Ouch, Max. I thought you loved me. Don't you love me? Why don't you love me? Is it because I'm stronger than you now. More disconnected I'm still Angel, inside. _

_No, I still love you, even if your heart doesn't beat and you'll never grow up. I don't care that you're stronger than... And you're distracting me again._

_ Sorry, you couldn't hear that conversation in his head, _she confided.

_WHY NOT? _I shouted in her mind.

_Because, just because just because. _She rabled in my head, Fang had already left the room.

"I hate you so much right now," I muttered to Angel.

"Actually, Max," Alice said, " a. you don't hate her, b. I believe what he was thinking about is exactly what he will do in the future, and he would find some way to destroy us i we told you."

"Can you tell me?" Nudge pondered.

"Angel?" Alice nodded.

"OHHHHHHHH, don't worry this is the one thing I will not blab about." Nudge said with excitement. I walked out of the room so no mind readers would hear me, I was ready to form a plan to get it out of Nudge.

ANGEL'S POV

_Group meeting, _I put into Nudge and Alice's heads, _in my room in an hour. Be there or basically face Max finding out. _

(ONE HOUR LATER)

"Okay, let's get down to business, Nudge, you are the only one Max can really torture information out of, so we need to have one of us by your side at all hours, and we all know that she is very smart, that was programmed into her, so she will find a way to get to us, but we cannot reveal information, for her own sake because I can see it in his head that it won't be soon, deal?"

NUDGE'S POV

Wow, I never thought Angel could talk more than me. I thought it would be really sweet once it happened, as long as MAx went along with it, but we all knew she would we all knew it.

"I'm in" I said.

ALICE'S POV

I can keep a secret, "I'm in"


	23. Chapter 23

MAX'S POV

_"I will find you," He glared into her eyes, "I will find you and I will kill you, because you never choose me never, you will never choose, and why? because you don't want to get your heart broken again. I am your perfect other half, why do you still continue to protect yourself from the emotions you know you have?" _

_ "I will never love you, you think you love me, but you don't, you don't, that's what you're programmed to think. I can't love you, you're not my perfect other half." the girl with dirty blonde hair said. _

_ "I was never programmed, I was living way before you came into the world Maximum, I am the leader of Itex." Did he say Maximum? Ohh wait I was dreaming this again._

_ The the girl screamed out in pain, a dagger had lodged itself into her/my back. _

FANG'S POV

"Max, wake up it's a dream wake up, you're not there, you're not saving the world" I was screaming at her, "Wake up!' I started pulling at her hair.

MAX'S POV

I felt something tugging at the sides of my head, I opened my eyes and wacked it as hard as I could. "OWWWWW" Fang moaned , "What was that for?"

"You took that risk when you pulled my hair," I said sassily. Sassily? I was starting to scare myself.

NUDGE'S POV

Stay away from Max, stay away from max, was all I could think about as I walked to get breakfast. I sat down and waited for Iggy to make me something. The next thing I knew there was a bag over my head, and I was being dragged up the stairs by a very quiet Max

MAX'S POV

I tied her down to the table in my room, then I did something truly evil I held out a cookie in front of her while she was hungry. I felt terrible, but it had to be done if I were to get my way.

NUDGE'S POV

I couldn't tell her I couldn't tell her. I was starving, but I promised, I promised it had to be a surprise.

FANG'S POV

Angel, Alice, and I were banging on the door. Max couldn't find out, yet. She couldn't find out. It needed to be perfect. With that I pounded so hard that the door broke. We rushed inside, Alice held Max back, while Angel and I untied Nudge. Max ate her cookie in silence.

MAX'S POV

Fang and I were talking alone. "why?" He whispered.

"I just want to know," I said, "Tell me, please."

"I can't, not yet anyway you'll have to wait a couple more days. With no more attacks on Nudge, do it for me." he said, more like begged. I nodded then walked away grumbling to myself.


	24. Chapter 24

MAX'S POV

Edward and Bella were on the phone, Carlisle had a look of panic in his eye. "Bring her here, straight away."

"What happened?" Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, and I asked at the same time, Nudge was still sleeping.

"That's impossible" Angel thought out loud, "Right?"

"That's what we all thought, honey." Carlisle soothed.

"What's impossible?" We demanded as a group.

"Bella, is..." He didn't need to go any further we all knew now.

ROSALIE'S POV

"Rosalie I need your help" She said through the phone.

"Why?" I snarled.

"I want to keep it, Edward doesn't. I need you to protect me sort of as a guard almost. Help me make you an aunt. please."

"Yes, i'll help you."

"Thank you"

MAX'S POV

We were waiting for them to get off the plane. I was thinking, so hard. Fang was staring, he was thinking too, though Angel was blocking him out. The we saw Bella come off the plane and run straight into Rosalie's arms. ROSALIE'S ARMS? I thought they didn't get along well?

Edward looked just as surprised as me, so did Fang, and Alice. The strange weeks ahead were just about to begin.


	25. Chapter 25

MAX'S POV

God, the situation was difficult. Alice could no longer see Bella's future, Rosalie constantly guarded Bella, Edward couldn't convince her to let the baby go, Carlisle could barely keep up with the injuries from it, I didn't want to lose Bella, and Fang was still keeping that darn stupid secret from me. He had thought I would forget, but I was made to be smart.

_Max, he won't tell you, and Angel, Alice, and Nudge won't tell either. Well, they won't tell you, they're in the process of telling Rosalie, Bella, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, the pack, Emmett, your mom, Ella, Iggy, and Gazzy. _The voice informed me.

_Well, so basically everyone one knows, but me, that's nice,_ I shot back. I was getting mad I could tell by the fact my hair was turning like bright red. It's not fair why can't I be let in on the secret.

But, back to Bella. Things were looking hopeless, it didn't look like Carlisle could the monster without killing Bella. Bella had a plan though, but Edward just wasn't hearing it. She thinks that if they deliver the baby she will be alive for a couple of minutes at least, then they can turn her into a vampire, everything will be okay. That they could live together in happiness.

I thought it was too risky, so did Edward and Fang and Alice and Carlisle and Jasper, but as long as Bella had Rosalie everything would pretty much go her way.

EDWARDS POV

Every minute of every day I was having a mental breakdown. Why must Bella try to save the very thing that was killing her? It just isn't natural for people to want to save something trying to kill her. Except in that show Avatar: The last airbender, but who watches that anyway, certainly not me.

I wish I could get inside her head, see what was driving her, but I can't, so therefore it is an impossible dream. Darn my life, or death or what ever you call when you live but your heart does not beat.


	26. Chapter 26

MAX'S POV

Jacob was downstairs trying to persuade Bella, but it just wasn't workin. I decided to call my mom, I had complatley forgotten about her and Ella since saving the world.

"Hello?" She asked from her end of the phone.

"Hi, Mom." I said back.

"Max? Where the heck are you? Why haven't you called me? Ella cries almost every night because she thinks you and Iggy are dead."

"I'm sorry, we landed in a town called Forks because Nudge wanted to. We thought Angel was dead. We met a group of vampires called the Cullens and their friend Bella, a human. Bella was taken so we went to look for her, and we found Ange with Bella. But, Angel was turned into a vampire, but she doesn't eat human blood just regular food. We went back to Forks and are living with the Cullens where we are dealing with an issue with Bella."

"Max, I have already bought plane tickets, I'll be there in 9 hours." The she hung up.

Okay nine hours to prepare for her coming. I walked downstairs and cleared my throught, "Uhhh, guys?"

"What MAx?" Everyone in the room replied.

"Well I was just on the phone with my mom, and before I could stop her she bought plane tickets and is flying here with Total, Akila, Ella, and Total and Akila's puppies." I said.

"Great they can join the party trying to convince Bella," said Gazzy. Everyone else nodded. Almost like no one could think straight. Oh well, Bella was drawing the energy out of everyone.

EDWARD'S POV

I watched as Max ran outside to meet her mother. She took off into the air with ease. And flew away like a dot.

MAX'S POV

I flew to the airport with super speed, I have learned how to control my hair and eyes so my excitement didn't affect me. She walked off the private jet with her entourage. I sprinted towards them. She held out her arms and I ran into them. Then I heard it.

"Daddy who's that?"

"Daddy, how does she know Dr. M?"

"I'm hungry, Daddy!" I looked around and saw Total's 4 puppies, all whining about something.

"Hi Max! How are you? Are we going to see the rest of the flock. How's life? These are my puppies, The brown one is Shannon," He stopped for a minute.

"Hi! Are you Max? I'm Shannon. It's nice to meet you . I can tell we're going to be friends." She was very out going.

"This one," He pointed to the oreo coloured puppy, " Is Fingal."

"I'm Fingal, do you have any weapons I could play with?" His question was completley serious. It took all I had not to laugh.

"This is Tobar."

"I AM TOBAR! I WILL BE YOUR LEADER SOMEDAY!GRRRRRRRRRR!" The tiny white puppy exclaimed.

"This is Mabel." He pointed to the brown spotted little puppy.

"I'm Mabel and I'm HUNGRY, feed me now, OR DIE!" She squealed.

"I'm quaking in my boots." I replied.

"And finally this Lacy Mae," Then I saw her, she was tiny, well tinier than her siblings, hiding behind Akila.

"Hi," She practically whispered. She was shy, very shy compared to her other siblings. I wondered why.

"Ready, to meet the Cullens?" I said.

"Let's go," my mom ordered.


	27. Chapter 27

FANG'S POV

I was rallying the troops, cleaning the house for Max's Mom coming. Oh My God that was something I thought I would never, EVER say. I only had Gazzy and Iggy helping, and it wasn't going well, at all. I mean at least it was going better than I had expected, Gazzy and Iggy had only blown up 20 objects. That was sarcastic unless you couldn't tell. It was a disaster.

And where were Nudge and Angel, with Bella. Well not with her, they were just sitting in the room guarded by Rosalie wow that girl was annoying. I hate taken to annoying her with Jacob, calling her blondie and making blonde jokes.

MAX'S POV

After a long boring car ride, in which I was told everything I had missed, I was ready to distract them with everything going on at the Cullens. A soon as we got outside I sent a mental message to all the mind readers, and almost instantly everyone except for ,Rosalie, Bella, and Carlisle, were outside almost instantly.

"Who are they?" My mom asked.

"The Cullens, they're vampires," I said, with no emotion.

"Excuse me, but why the heck did you let us come here knowing full well that there are dangerous Vampires around. For all we know they have eaten Angel!" Total exclaimed.

"Angel IS a vampire, you idiot." I yelled.

"When the heck did this happen?" He yelled.

"Let's go!" My mom exclaimed.

FANG'S POV

As Max and her mom got out of the car I noticed something different. Were there always 7 dogs? No? Maybe I need glasses.

Then out of nowhere Max fell over. I wondered if it might be another brain attack. Then I realized she wasn't clutching her head, and that she was wildly looking around and her hair had changed to confused. Then, finally, I realized I was behind the crowd of people running towards her, shoot!

MAX'S POV

I was fine, really! My vision just switched to x-ray without me realizing, and I tripped over a rock and hit my head. I fainted momentarily, and when I woke up I was confused, no biggy! Even though I assured everyone I was fine, my mom and Carlisle checked for a concussion, which I was surprised to find out I had.

They even used force to make me do bedrest, well more like drugging me. Not with Valium, THANK GOD, last time was terrible.

BELLA'S POV

Ok, I'm not going to say, life is good because it isn't, and since no one can read my mind it doesn't matter what I think. I would rather die than let the thing inside of me die. And now I've got two doctors working to keep me living. What ever happens just let my baby live. Let renesmee/ej live ,please.

MAX'S POV

When I woke up Fang was gone. I tried to pick up his mind signals, and Angel was still blocking me. WHy the heck wasn't I let in on this?

I started listen the possibilities. Present? Car? Dog? Penguin? The idea's got wilder and wilder.

"I can personally tell it is none of those," Fang snorted basically falling on the floor.

"When did you slink in here?" I asked, he'd obviously gone invisible on me.

"I've been here for the entire time you were asleep." he said, I could tell he was lying.

"I can you were lying, where the heck were you?" I said rolling my eyes.

"With your mom, and teasing Rosalie." He said not looking into my eyes.

"You're lying about teasing Rosalie, why were you talking to my mom," I questioned.

"Can't tell you, yet. Sorry Max." He said still not meeting my eyes.

"I hate your guts right now," I exclaimed.

"Pretty sure you don't." He said, then he leaned in and kissed me, on the inside I still felt like running away, but I will never run again.


	28. Chapter 28

Angel's POV

There was so much going on. With Fangs secret from Max, and Bella. I was spending all my time with Bella, and excitingly enough I can hear the babies thoughts. It loves Bella, and since I can get into her mind it has agreed to tell us when it will be born.

_Angel, I think I need to come out now, _A tiny little voice thought.

"Guys, it's go time. Now or never if we want to save Bella"

MAX'S POV

Ok not that I'm complaining about having to save Bella, I'm complaining about getting up at freaking two in the freaking morning. I woke up to Angel screaming, I sprinted downstairs, and realized they didn't really need my help.

Then a cute little girl was born, it bit Bella and then was thrown into Rosalie's arms. Apparently her name is Renesmee, then she reached up to touch Rosalie's face and Rosalie gasped and dropped her. I dived and caught the poor child, while giving Rosalie a glare. I sat her down in my lap, and she touched my cheek.

I was pulled into a vision, at first I thought I was having a brain attack. Then, I realized the little baby was giving me a message. She was hungry what a strange way of communicating.

While this was happening, Bella had begun her transformation into a vampire.

"Hey, Max?" Fang said out of the corner.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna come outside with me?" Fang beckoned and I came with him.

"YES!" Angel, Nudge, and Alice squealed out as I left. Ok seriously, what was going on.


	29. Chapter 29

FANGS POV

"look max, we've been friends since forever. And I love you with all my heart." I stopped for a moment, her beautiful face stared up at me curiously, "will you marry me?" I held up a ring.

MAX'S POV

My heart was racing in my chest. Did I just hear what I think I heard? Is that what been keeping from me? I thought for a moment, did I really want to give up my freedom? I came to a decision.

"yes." he pulled me into a kissed and we stayed their like that until it was dark. He slipped the beautiful saphire ring onto my finger. This was easily the best day of my life, hands down.


	30. Chapter 30

ANGEL'S POV

It has finally happened. I mean like finally happened. In the end I didn't think he'd ask. 3 miracles in one day. Yes! Score! Dreams do come true. Now, to drag Max into shopping. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

MAX'S POV

This is torture! Ok so I am excited about getting married, it's the shopping I hate. And its a deep hatred. Like a hold-down-in-a-pit-of-boiling-acid hatred. I felt like human barbie. Dangerous human barbie. Nudge, Angel, and Alice were bringing me dresses and making me try on dresses, literally forcing me to try them on.

"You know Max, If you want to have a choice in your dress, you may as well observe it." ALice said.

"What difference does it make? You should know by now I hate anything girly."

"Will you give Angel me and Nudge the liberties?" She looked worriedly at me.

I nodded of course they could. They could have much fun as they wanted with my wedding. "You know what, Alice you guys can plan almost everything.

What? I am in a nice mood!

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I am so sorry if the chapters are short because I am trying to right at least get in one chapter a day. P.S. any ideas for an adventure for everyone after the wedding, my idea's have run right dry.


	31. Chapter 31

MAX's POV

It was time, it was finally the day, the day of the wedding that is. I was sitting in Alice's room getting my makeup and hair done because they said it was important. I guess it was, I mean I couldn't look like a dirty kid off the streets.

"Max, you never look like that that you always look exceptionally pretty," Angel told me.

"Then why do I need makeup?" I asked for the 80th time.

"Because you need enhancements." Nudge put in. This was annoying, I mean I had to another 4 hours for hair and makeup to be done.

"It's all worth it in the end," Bella told me, Renesmee was playing with my long brown hair, it seemed to fascinate her. She was twirling it, spinning it, and the worst part was I was letting her. She had us all wrapped around her tiny little fingers.

**4 hours later**

Renesmee reached up her fingers to my face, _You look pretty! _She told me. Angel agreed as did Nudge, Alice, Ella, my Mom, and Bella. They seemed content with their masterpiece. Then they made me put on the dress, and drove me to the church.

My dress was white(duh) decorated with tiny white flowers, it was strapless, and finally I was wearing (DUN DUN DUN) high heels. At least now I wouldn't have to stand on my tiptoes to kiss Fang, that was a very good thing, considering he is 6 inches taller than me.

FANG'S POV

I couldn't wait for 3 hours, to hurry up and be over. I have even finished brushing my hair. Nothing to do now, except for i don't know a quick cram on the basic essentials of cooking, since my max will be doing none of the sort. I still can't get over how good that sounds, MY Max. She doesn't even know where we are going on honeymoon, I am surprising her.

I haven't seen her since I left for my batchelor party since I had no interest in since they were only checking out girls, i couldn't look at any of them, I love Max too much. So Gazzy had to describe the girls for Iggy and I figured out Gazzy is just as perverted as Iggy is, and that is saying something. Iggy is quite the pervert.

Anyways I was lookinng at how to make chocolate chip cookies when it was time to go, wow time goes by fast when you are learning how to cook since your soon-to-be wife can't even break an egg without poisoning the food in someway or another.

I was standing at the alter ready as can be, first came out Angel the flower girl, then came Nudge, Alice, Rosalie, Bella, and Ella bridesmaids, the finally I saw her.


End file.
